Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection volume correction method for an inkjet head, an ejection volume correction apparatus, a functional ink arrangement apparatus and a nano-imprinting system, and more particularly, to liquid deposition technology for arranging ink droplets on a medium such as a substrate, by ejecting a functional ink by an inkjet method.
Description of the Related Art
With increased integration of semiconductor integrated circuits in recent years, there have been demands for increased fineness in wiring patterns, and the like. Nanoimprint lithography (NIL) is known as a technique for forming microstructures on substrates. The nanoimprint lithography includes pressing against a resist (UV-curable resin) applied to a substrate a mold having formed thereon the desired protrusion-depression pattern, curing the resist in this state by irradiation with UV radiation, and separating (withdrawing) the mold from the resist located on the substrate, thereby transferring the micropattern formed on the mold to the substrate (resist).
In NIL using an inkjet method, a serious problem is achieving uniform film thickness (residual film thickness) of the pattern which is transferred to the resist.
In response to this problem, Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-502157 discloses technology for achieving uniform film thickness by changing inkjet droplet ejection density and droplet ejection volume in relation to variation in a residual film thickness which occurs due to the roughness of the mold pattern.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-88376 discloses technology for achieving uniform film thickness by changing inkjet droplet ejection density and droplet ejection volume in response to variation in a residual film thickness caused by change in an amount of evaporation of resist droplets on a substrate, as a result of differences in the time from the ejection of resist droplets onto the substrate until imprinting.
According to Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2008-502157 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-88376, it is possible to achieve a uniform film thickness in the plane of the substrate.